


Upon Kissing a Rose

by cortchuzska



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras and Margaery: so similar, so different<br/>Renly POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Kissing a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine card

"Just in case, tickle her.” Loras explained.

“Is your sister as ticklish as you?”

“Even more.” He giggled, and his eyes sparkled, “Your Majesty, you already happen to know what the young Tyrells like.”

Renly watched him intently.

“If everything else fails, think of me. I told her to be brave; she is a girl anyway, so don't be as rough nor as thought.”

“As I could be with you.” Renly added inwardly.

“Only be kind, and make her happy. Begone now.”

To Renly, Loras never looked so graceful, charming, desirable; and he must have read his hesitancy.

“But remember, your Majesty,” Loras began peppering quick childish kisses on Renly's lips, “if you make her unhappy,” his light kisses were soft and shivering as rose petals, “if you hurt her,” Renly tried to catch one of them, but Loras was too swift. “I'll hate you... forever.” Loras sealed the deal with a deep desperate kiss.

Renly would have done everything to make him happy: even make her so. She was frolicsome and cheerful as her brother; and likely as ambitious.

\--o--

“If everything else fails, just imagine you're with me.”

Everything in Margaery reminded him of Loras, while he couldn't forget she was not him.

Tawny curls – Margaery's hair were longer and darker – faint smile – he could never guess if serious or teasing - musical voice - he realized in Loras's one there was still a childhood echo; the soft sing-song lilt of the Reach, he heard in Loras's early days at Storm's End, and he forgot about...

His suddenly keener eyes pierced him with everything he now saw in her, and he didn't realize bothering about in Loras.

Margaery looked half willing half afraid – just like her brother did.

“Are you frightened?” He asked.

She blushed, “No, I'm not.” Of course, you've been told not to. Loras didn't answer at all: no one had told him what to say nor to do, or what to expect. He simply gazed at him while chewing his lower lip.

He tentatively stroked her hips and Margaery slowly but firmly laid a hand on his arm. He wondered if she had been told more than to be brave only. Loras was nowhere as bold. He was more scared, and more willing all the same: and he took advantage of him, levering on his balance of willingness and fear to pin him down.

Margaery's feelings though lesser were equally mixed, and he couldn't take advantage of them too.

Loras didn't utter a single word, not even a small cry their first time together. A knight to be doesn't cry, nor flee. By the end the boy had badly bit his lips, his eyes wildly flickering, and when Renly cuddled him, still quivering and shocked, and ruffled his hair, and whispered “My little rosebud!” Loras's shy kisses tasted of blood.

No way Renly could now, with her.

Be it longing, be it regret.


End file.
